


After The War

by beanmom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Hux and Kylo Ren are separated for a very long time due to the war between the new republic and the first order, both of them fighting separate but crucial battles on opposite ends of the universe. Kylo gets away with just a scar across his face. Hux isn’t so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is best read when listening to the song In Our Bedroom After the War by Stars, and I hope you enjoy it!!

The war ended, they said. There was peace, or so they said. Some government officials made a deal with some others and some kind of grudging peace was achieved. Wake up, they said. But would there ever really be peace in everyone’s hearts? But at least, the war is over, and everyone left can find the bits and pieces of those they love.

 

Buried in the crowd of frantic people reuniting with their loved ones, Kylo’s eyes frantically searched for a hint of red hair. All around him were cries of joy as family members embraced. A girl on his left screamed out a name and pushed through the crowd, throwing her arms around a boy who looked just like her. An elderly woman on his right sobbed as a taller, brunette woman who appeared to be around the same age kissed her gently. All around him were happy people, reuniting, kissing, laughing, crying.

 

Wild, desperate eyes searched the crowd for loved ones, hoping beyond all odds that those they loved would return to them. Kylo turned away, his vision blurring slightly. He hated that he was part of the latter group. It’s as if everyone he knew was dead, that everyone around him somehow were ghosts. He tried, for a second to resign himself to the idea that he'd lost what he came here for, as if that would make it better if he discovered that… No. That’s not an option to think about. As he listened and watched, the crowd seemed to grow and grow, and press in, but there was nothing, nothing for him here and he could feel an emptiness grow in his chest.

 

In a last ditch effort, he reached out with the Force, touching the minds of those around him. There were too many minds, so many screaming minds. They begged for the lives of their loves. They cried as they were reunited. They laughed and screamed and cried a thousand, million times louder than the voices around him, but still, Kylo pressed on, searching for the one mind that mattered the most. Wait! Was that? He heard a snippet of a familiar mental rhythm, caught a glimpse of red, and he turned, hardly daring to hope. And then he was tearing through the crowd, and he tore through the other side until the gap was finally closed enough to pull the redhead into his arms, finally letting the tears fall. “ _Hux_ ,” he breathed, squeezing the smaller man tightly against him. An arm snaked around Kylo’s back, hugging him close. A voice, the voice he’d thought for a second he'd never hear again murmured “Don't cry, Ren. I'm here. I'm here.”

 

“I thought…” Kylo pulled back, still holding onto Hux as if the second he let go, the redhead would disappear, as if he was nothing more tangible than a ghost. To say Hux was war-torn would be a grave understatement. Bandages circled his forehead, wrapped from his shoulders and snaked beneath his clothes, Hux’s greatcoat, sitting on his shoulders, hid the majority of his injuries. Kylo frowned, and shifted the greatcoat back, revealing his arms. Or, rather, _arm._ His eyes widened in horror and he opened his mouth to exclaim _something_ , but he couldn't get any words to form.

 

Hux gave him a wry smile. “Courtesy of your cousin. Damned force users and your lightsabers.” He laughed, but it sounded pained and a little forced. Kylo's grip on Hux's shoulders tightened and he winced slightly. “Careful, Ren. I'm not fully healed everywhere else either.”

 

His arm. His body. When Hux had left he was warm and whole, and so, so _alive_. Now when Kylo looks into his bright green eyes, they're so tired, filled with so much pain. Okay. It's okay. He's here. He's alive. He's broken, but he's alive. Kylo closed his eyes and held Hux close to his chest, much more gently.

 

Hux's lips brushed against his own in a gentle kiss. “Come on, Ren,” Their fingers intertwined together, “Let's go home.”

 

* * *

 

The sky is dark, a deep blue-green that reminds Kylo of Hux’s eyes. He stares into them now, his hands cupping Hux’s cheeks, thumbs resting just under his sharp cheekbones. Hux looks up at Kylo through his eyelashes, his bright eyes dark with arousal.

 

“Ren.”

 

“Hux.”

 

They're standing just inside the door of Hux's quarters. How long had it been since they had last seen each other? How long had it been since they had last had the chance to just hold each other? How many moments had they stolen in corridors and conference rooms, working on borrowed time? But _this_ moment, it stretched infinitely. It was a break from responsibility. A break from the idea of time itself. It was a positive energy that swirled around them, _through_ them. And Kylo could feel the Force allowing them just this moment, in their bedroom, after the war.

 

And he knew it was just this moment, but he hoped with all of his heart that it could stay this way, for the rest of their days, both of their senses heightened by the Force, forever in their bedroom, after the war.

 

Wordlessly, Kylo slowly slipped Hux's greatcoat off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned Hux's shirt, slipping it off, and sent it falling to the floor to join the greatcoat.

 

Kylo traced over the healing wounds gently, his fingers soothing the ripped flesh gently. “At least you’re here.” He lifted Hux’s chin and kissed him gently, gazing into his eyes as though looking through a window to the most exquisite scene he’d ever seen.

  
Hux gazed back into Kylo’s eyes, deep green meeting chocolate brown, a color combination that shouldn’t work but always does, in every forest, in the way the greens of plants shoot out of brown mud. It was odd, in many ways. The two of them combined had caused the most death the galaxy had ever seen. And somehow, combined, they made the colors of life. The corners of Hux’s lips twitched upwards in the most genuine smile Kylo has seen since the war began. “Well, at least the war is over. And, I guess, we’re beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @officialmotherofbeans!!


End file.
